


August self imposed torture- I mean prompts

by neptuneskies



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, background ships are sometimes featured, julianxasra, like portiaxnadia, not all chapters are E and M, or murie;xasra, pairing - Freeform, you will be told at the upfront about rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneskies/pseuds/neptuneskies
Summary: I did this as a writing challenge for myself but also to express my love for The Arcana visual novel. I eventually want to add stuff with Nadia and Portia but since I haven't gotten to their routes yet I am holding off. This is a week long prompts- if I do well I may extend it for the month of August.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Flour

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Its August 1st and here this is! Prompt Flour.
> 
> Pairing: Julian and My MC Luna (pronouns she/her).  
> No TW  
> Rating: E, please do not continue forward if you're not 18 years or older.  
> Spoilers for MC's past- if you have not finished at least one of the routes- caution ahead.  
> Summary: Luna has gotten into baking again. Julian is enjoying every practice food she makes him taste test- but one afternoon he catches her baking- and he can't help himself.

The sun beamed through the back end of the shop. She usually kept it closed on Sundays- it was nice to have a day off outside some set appointments from time to time or the occasional emergency. Luna needed the windows clear to cool her pies- well the best she could during this hot summer month. She would use magic fire when the fire Salamander had had enough of her. She didn't mind- she just needed to do this. There was something in the kneading of the bread dough, the rolling of pie and quiche crust, mixing the cake batter and scooping out the cookies. It relaxed her and got any grievances out- a particular grumpy customer she could punch their face in and it kneaded the dough quicker. The smile and the exclamations of the children at the Orphanage when she drops off the 4 dozen cookies off to them. Asra getting embarrassed when the Baker asks why he didn't buy so much pumpkin bread from him anymore on their weekly shopping trips together. Portia rushing off with a quiche or fruit pie to split with Nadia, who more often than not, offered Luna a job in the Palace as a baker.  
  
But that wasn't Luna's point- this was a hobby for her- not a job. Asra told her that he wasn't surprised- before she had died she was an excellent baker and he loved her pumpkin bread the best. She wanted to make baked goods for Muriel- but she always forgot when she came home.  
  
She sighed and threw her head back, her braided bun flopped from the shift. Luna pushed her hips forward and rubbed her lumbar to ease the pain. Julian was always gone when she did her all day bake-a-thon. She knew this- Sundays were busy for him but he took Mondays off instead. She had her apron on over her black flowing skirt and her purple cold shoulder top. She brushed stray black hair fruzzys out of her face and used a tea towel to wipe her sweating forehead. She stopped mid motion and chuckled to herself as she pulled it away from her face. She used the thin white tea towel she covered in flour to let the sourdough prove a second time. She went to the little bathroom and laughed again at the puffs of white in her dark hair and on her pale skin. She tried to dab it away carefully with the wash cloth she used for make up removal at night. She didn't want to ruin makeup even if it was light and natural today instead of her usual dramatic makeup.  
  
Luna gave up after she wiped away too much foundation, she tossed the washcloth back in its basket and rolled her eyes at herself. She would clean up later before Julian got home. He was her favorite test subject. She puffed her chest out and gave a contented hum. Her baking was even inspiring him- he invented this thing he was calling baking soda. They had been sitting down at dinner one Sunday night and Luna had complained about running too low on yeast and not wanting to ask the baker for more starter. They went to bed- well Luna thought so- when she slipped into dream land, Julian got back up and stayed up the whole night thinking about something else to help breads and cakes rise. He came upon soda ash and with a chemical reaction- BOOM- it made her cake rise. 

She took out her two sourdough loafs and gave them the final knead before putting them in their proving bowls with their newly floured teatowels. She smiled and bit her lip, it was sexy when he used his knack for science like magic. The smug bastard was so proud too. Luna covered her two dough loaves after scoring them and wrapping them, she left them to prove. She heard her salamander squeak to let her know that the cookies were done. She jumped up and with a skip in her step went to get them to let them cool on the counter by the window that sat her pies. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice, “Aw, so it this what my busy little bee is up too?”  
  
She wipe her head around, she tried to wipe whatever was on her hands, sugar, flour, on her apron. “Julian! You startled me!”  
  
“You must be really into this for you not to sensing me come in,” he gave her that trade mark smirk before it falter. He gave her another once over before the flush crept in and he bit his bottom lip, “Oh, you have flour in your hair- that's- that uh- ah- really-...” he stammered as he almost tripped over himself from his leaning pose on the doorframe. He closed the distance in seconds and Luna was pressed against the table. He reached out and caressed her cheek and poked at the small powder on her button nose. “cute.”  
  
“Did I tell you that you could touch me?” Luna stated once she caught up with brain.  
  
Julian whimpered and dropped to his knees, “I promise I'll be good.”  
  
Luna brought her knee up and he leaned back until her barefoot was on his shoulder. He flushed but kept his eyes up on her. She supported herself on the wooden table and pushed down on his shoulder. He whined and panted as he reached for her hips. She grabbed a wooden spoon and swatted his hands. He groaned.  
  
Luna took the spoon that smelled of vanilla bean and cookie dough and titled his head up more under the chin, “Uh ah ah, Ilya.” she warned.  
  
“Mistress, oh, mistress please.” he begged and she leaned back up and pushed down with her foot. He let himself melt under it.  
  
She smirked, her lips pouted at him in a playful mock, “Please what? Do be a good boy and tell me.”  
  
“Please let me touch you.” Julian squeaked it out.  
  
“You want to touch me?” She asked as she dropped the spoon back into the empty mixing bowl. He nodded eagerly, his eye patch almost being tossed off in the process. She hummed as she took her patchwork apron off and tossed it away to land haphazardly on the rickety round wooden dinning table off to the right. Luna took the hem of her deep purple shirt and pulled it over her head. She was in no means a woman of large breasts but nonetheless the gave a slight bounce when she tossed her shirt aside- it had been much too hot with the oven going for a corset. She kneaded at her own breasts. “Like this?”  
  
Julian whimpered and nodded.  
  
“You're going to have to make it up to me for interrupting my baking.” Luna cooed at him as her hand smoothed down her sides and then hiked her skirt up to reveal the curves of her legs. He was shaking in the hands, he reached for her. “Did I say you could?”  
  
He shook his head with a groan and Luna noted the tenting of his pants.  
  
“Please, please please Mistress Luna,” he begged, pathetic whimper ghosting from his lips after his words. “Please let me touch you?”  
  
“Now you can.”  
  
He was like a man possessed. His lips went to her ankle and up her leg as one hand clutched her ankle and the other reached to her hip and helped keep her skirts up to reveal she had let herself without underwear. Julian's eyes rolled back slightly when he noticed and moaned. He sucked on her right inner thigh first before lapping at her folds. He took his directions well as her moans pitched higher and he flicked and licked her clit rapidly. She used one hand to support herself on the table though, thankfully warm and not burning, she ended up smashing the cookies. Her other hand gripped in his auburn locks and tugged gently, then roughly as he ravished her clit. He sat himself up more on his knees and moved his one hand from ankle to hip and the other from hip to flick and pinch her nipple.  
  
“Julian,” She mewled, “You're such a good boy, such a good boy.”  
  
She nearly wailed when he moaned against her with his mouth. She felt herself quiver and felt her orgasm strike like lightning and the ebb past the white hot behind her eyes. Her hips buck and she pulsed slightly as he lapped up her fluids and pulled away to look at her with heavy lidded eyes. Luna smiled down at him and wiped up his glistening chin, he grabbed her wrist and licked her finger.  
  
“What would you like as a reward?” She asked and gripped his chin.  
  
He rose and kissed her deeply, she was pushed back more, her hands going back abruptly crushing more cookies. “I just want to be inside of you.” He whispered on her lips.  
  
“Please, let us be one.” Luna whispered before she kissed him again and fumbled with his pants to release him. He blindly lined himself up with her and rocked in. He bucked and thrust in rhythm at first. They were a chorus of mewls and moans from baritone and alto voices. “You feel so good, I love you!”  
  
“Love you, Luna, gods you feel so good!” he said between pants. At some point they got to the ground but not after knocking over the small flour bag she had on the counter. She rode him into both their orgasms. He bucked a few more times after he came inside of her. They looked about themselves and chuckled together both half clothed and covered in flour hand prints all over both of them and the silhouette of Julian's back after he got up.  
  
“We should probably clean up.” Luna mused.  
  
Julian was the first up and offered his hand, his smile quickly turned into a frown, “Oh, Luna, Love, the cookies.” Luna averted her attention and sighed at the crumbled cookies and broken in half cookies. “I'm so sorry.”  
  
“That's alright, the other two dozen are wrapped up, I can make more later.”  
  
Julian nodded- she knew he still felt guilty but they got dressed and got to cleaning up.


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its August 2nd! The Prompt is Green!
> 
> Yes, who else would this be about but Muriel and MC! This is Reader insert, pronouns they them, GN MC.  
> This is technically not canon compliant since we have no idea what happens in the aftermaths. 
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Summery: MC crochets a Poncho for Muriel. It doesn't go as planned.

I spent the last month crocheting. It was perfect! I had ripped out the stitches many times when I realized I had messed up, but lo and behold! I held the giant poncho up to my lantern light. My chest swelled in pride and the smile on my face made my cheeks hurt. I placed it down on the bed and looked over at the calendar- and just in time! September 10th was tomorrow! Asra was sitting in the chair by the window and beamed at me. “It look great!”

“Do you think it's big enough?”  
  
Asra placed his finger in the thick book he was reading and leaned forward to get a better view.  
  
Yaknow, I would say it is- but its hard since we're both so short and small.” He hummed to himself, “We can send for Julian.”  
  
I furrowed my brows and stared at Asra, “Why him?”  
  
Asra laughed mirthfully, “ Because not only is he over 6ft tall, but he has decently broad shoulders, if it looks too big on Julian, then we know its perfect!”  
  
I nodded- he had a point. “Sure, should we send Faust?  
  
Faust slid out of Asra's hat that rested on his night stand. Asra gave her the message and she slithered out the down the window and out. I studied the poncho before it had been decided that it was perfect in craftsmanship. Asra and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how we were going to convince Muriel to come to the palace for the private party that The Countess was hosting for him. Some time in the evening Faust came back in and told Asra that Julian was at the door.  
  
I went downstairs after giving Faust a sweet kiss on top of her head and opened the door. Julian greeted me politely- it was strange that I feel like in another life we would have been close. I gestured him inside, he bowed his head slightly and came in as he shrugged off his coat. “Asra sent Faust, I am assuming I am needed?' Julian said as he then opened his bag and got out his supplies, “Are you feeling okay, any fevers?”  
  
“Oh, I am not sick Julian-...”  
  
He paused but nodded and looked towards the stairs and back room, “So how is Asra, fever? Sweating?”  
  
“No, no, no, we're fine!” I said and beckoned Julian to follow, “I need you to try on something!”  
  
Julian got to the bottom of the stairs and froze as his face went flushed, “W-wait- before I go up there- you're not gonna trick me into putting on lingerie again?” he hesitated as I turned back to face him. “If Asra wants me to wear lingerie, I just will.” He turned smug.  
  
“No, thats between you two- I just wanted to get you guys to talk and be vulnerable, besides, you consented don't even go there with me!”  
  
“Of course I did! I look good in lingerie!”  
  
“Not gonna like, you did look pretty hot in that red teddy.”  
  
Julian chuckled as I opened the door. Asra smiled up at the two of us and went back to his book. I watched Julian peel his eyes from Asra before averted himself to me. I gestured at the poncho and he said, “Oh, green isn't my color, but wow, thank you!”  
  
Asra snorted in laughter, “Ilya, it's not for you! Muriel's birthday is tomorrow.”  
  
Julian went redder than a beet. “oh, but why am I here then- Nadia said the party was tomorrow?”  
  
I cleared my throat, “You're the only person we know close enough in height and shoulder wideth.” I smiled at him, “Can you try it on- I want to make sure it will fit him?”  
Julian nodded and tried it on. It did seem to be a little big on him but he swished it around anyways pretending to flamingo dance. We all chuckled. “This is very nice! Can I get one sometime? In red or black though!”  
  
I smiled and said, “If I have the time, I will consider it!”  
  
  
Asra, with a slight blush, said, “Ilya, I could make you one.”  
  
Julian blushed a little. I took the poncho back and left the room so those two could catch up and maybe reconnect some more.  
  
******  
  
  
The next morning I practically skipped to Muriel's cabin in the forest. He welcomed me with a gentle hug and forehead kiss and then let me in. Inuana woofed happily as I petted her and scratched behind her ears generously. “Happy Birthday Muriel!!” I exclaimed and gave him his present wrapped neatly in tissue paper we had at the shop. He blushed but smiled and took the gift.  
  
“.......Thank you.”  
  
“Of course, open it!”  
  
He did and as he did so the tissue fell away and I hushed the butterflies in my stomach. He held it out and appraised it gently. But my gut knotted as I noticed that it did seem a bit small now that it was with him. He went to put it on and it took all of my will not laugh but then sob. It was too tight on him. He glanced down and snorted a little. Muriel gave a small chuckle and looked at me, “Its perfect-...” he faltered.  
  
I hunched over on the stool and the tears blurred my vision. I should have measure properly. I began to cry, “I am so sorry Muriel! Its too small! I even had Julian try it on- it looked big on him, but now that I think about it- it didn't look that big on him- I cannot believe this!”  
  
Muriel knelt to be at eye level with me, well best he could. He still proudly wore the woolen poncho, “Hey, its good.......I don't get gifts often, but from you they're always the best.”  
  
  
I sniffled and rubbed the tears away with the heel of my hands, “You mean it?”  
  
“.....Yes.”  
  
I threw my arms around his neck and he embraced me back, “I will see if I can just add more to it, what other colors do you like?”  
  
“Brown is nice- like the earth.”  
  
“Now, lets get you dressed, Nadia wanted to celebrate.” I said as I peeled myself from him. He sighed and got up.  
“Must we?”  
  
“Nadia promised it would be small and Asra will be there.”  
  
“............If you and Asra are there then its fine.”  
  
We started to tidy up around the cabin and I helped him out of the poncho before he muttered something about Julian being there. I laughed and we discussed that he would be there but they didn't have to talk. “But you should- you guys should come to some sort of common ground- Julian and Asra might be getting back together.” Muriel looked pained but recovered and nodded.  
  
Muriel stopped us before the door and leaned down, I braced myself and then melted into the kiss. He deepened it and put a tentative hand in my hair before we broke off. He caressed my bottom lip and whispered, “If its okay with you, I want to spend the evening with just you- here and in the bed.”  
  
“of course.” I answered breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/neptuneskies91 come say hi on tumblr!


	3. Serene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I published it yesterday on Tumblr but not on here. my bad. 
> 
> A/N: This is set in pre-canon. The Prompt Serene. 
> 
> No major triggers just the mention of minor characters fate's.  
> This is domestic fluff with an ominous ending. (spoilers ((kinda?)) if you have not finished any routes).  
> Rating is M for language, sexual themes, and minor character death. This is asraxmc (my mc Luna)
> 
> Summary: Luna and Asra love each other and such love cannot even be stopped by death, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I know there isn't a confirmed age for the characters but I did read somewhere (I wish I could remember) that when the timeline was done out Asra is about 26 to 28 at the beginning of the story- so I would put him at 22 to 24 in this. I personally think of him as 23 turning 24 since Luna is 25 precanon and 29 during canon.

“Fuck!” Luna keened as she finished her orgasm. She was on top of Asra, who beneath her was a panting mess of a person. His face flushed like hers and his breaths shallow as he praised her with breathless admiration. He finished a short minute later and sighed with her sweet nothings echoing in his mind. She got off of him and they got themselves under the sheets and Luna laid her head on his chest. Asra kissed the top of her head as they caught their breaths.  
  
The outside world didn’t exist when she was here in her partner’s arms. The sun had begun to set, warm colors of the ended day streamed in through the hastily closed curtains. There was a serenity in their breathing syncing. The silver of her laugh and the gold of his smile. She was his moon and he was her sun. Why not have a little star or two around? 

Their serenity happily broken by the pitter patter of little feet. Or the sticky fingers that poked their faces and smelled of the honey jar they stole into when their parents were occupied. Luna’s smile caused her cheeks to hurt.   
  
“The Masquerade is soon,” Asra broke the silence with his tender voice. “What should we dress up as this year?”  
  
Luna was silent for awhile before she said her peace, “Actually, before we discuss this there is something else I- I have been meaning to ask.”  
  
The stammer prompted Asra to rise onto his elbows and Luna sat up. The linen blanket pooled at her bare waist. She tossed back her long black curls and didn't dare meet him in the eyes. Asra frowned, “Luna, is everything alright? You're not shy.”  
  
They both shared a chuckle. He took her fidgeting hand in his and rubbed the palm of her hand, he waited for her to be ready. Luna took a deep breath and said at last, “What if I didn't drink the tea?” she lazily pointed at the lukewarm tea nestled cozily in the saucer. “What if I didn't drink the tea for the next few times...what if I said I wanted to grow our family?”  
  
Asra's face journey was a short one. There was first confusion, surprise, fear, concern and then excited. “Is this what you want?” He asked with a content smile, his warm skin tone contrasted beautifully with her cool skin tone as he cupped her cheek. She had averted away from him during his processing. They met again, purple with blue.  
  
“Yes, Its taken me several months- but you're all I have Asra. My aunt is dead- my sisters and brother are gone and probably dead, my parents as well- if I have anyone else, I wouldn't know. And you- well, hopefully they can get out soon.” Luna chewed on her lip, they didn't like to talk about Asra's parents.  
  
Asra's gaze shifted to their hands between them in their laps. Their knees touched and her head went to his shoulder. He embraced her and rubbed her back, “I think, I might need some time to think about this, is that alright?”  
  
Luna glanced back up at him with a shy smile, “Yes, I think that's fair- I did kind of spring this on you.”  
Luna reached over and drank down the tea in two long drinks and placed it back down. “It's not that I don't want a family, Luna, its just that I have not spent months thinking about this- I swirled it around once or twice but I never thought hard on it.”  
  
Luna chuckled, “I think it's because I am a little older than you.”  
  
“By a few years.”  
  
“Ah, yes, but it can still make a difference.”  
  
“We will readdress this after the Masquerade.”  
  
They laughed, Asra laid back down and began to list off the animals they could go as this year. Even throwing in that Muriel might need help with his costume. His voice faded from her ears, becoming almost white noise, she looked at her deck. The Arcana was whispering to her. They sounded like they were fighting, some calling out for her attention and others bickering amongst themselves. Her eyes went back and forth from Asra's relaxed frame, his hands behind his head and eye dancing with delight and the ever growing noise from her deck.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
The skittering of ….beetles?  
  
Red began to grow in her peripherals as she stared at her deck. Her vision tunneled and all she saw was red seeping in around her deck. Her pulse quickened she smelled smoke and tasted iron. Asra's voice disappeared completely under the cacophony of the cards. Absentmindedly she rose from her love nest and went to the dilapidated dark stained wooden dresser and reached for the top of the deck. The MOON frowned up at her. She inhaled sharply- illusion, deception, difficult times, fear and hidden things. She was compelled to flip the next although she resisted but nonetheless she flipped over the next Card. The TOWER. Her hand shook above it. Tears welled in her eyes and cast off hotly down her cheeks. Danger, crisis, sudden change and destruction was all it said to her. 

Luna hyperventilated. She resisted but her hand drew one last card. DEATH. She knew it didn't mean physical death but illness it said- an end and a failure. It was unbearable, she peeled herself away after she scattered the three cards. She turned away as the two cards on top of the deck called to her. She hit something warm that smelled of green and ginger tea. Asra, naked as the day they were born, held her close.  
  
Luna, you frightened me, what did they say.”  
  
Luna shook her head in his embrace, his words were golden notes that cut through the skittering sounds of beetles and screams. She just buried herself into his embrace and he shushed her comfortingly.


	4. Don't Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Don't Scream.
> 
> No TW
> 
> There is some light bdsm and bondage in this drabble. There is a someone in the next room kink- my brain isn't coming up with the word at the moment. I tell you, mommy brain is real some days. 
> 
> Rated E for good reason
> 
> sub!Julian and Dom!Luna. 
> 
> And Yes, I had to do this one too- there are plenty of other fics that go off this concept but you know flattery is the highest compliment! So, I guess spoilers if you haven't gone very far in Julian's route?
> 
> Summary: this is an AU of the night Luna and Julian have to share a bed in Mazelinka's home. My head canon does not go like this- but its a fun steamy little piece.

“I'll be a perfect gentleman!” Julian swears to the woman in front of them. His hand on his heart and his smile smug; yet, there was a sweet sincerity in his eyes.  
  
Mazelinka glanced at Luna, who nodded as the older woman said, “You hold him to that Luna!” and she left them closing the curtain back up. Luna laid the bowl down on the night table and got up. Julian laid back down and wiggled his eyebrows with his hands going behind his head.  
“Should I look away or do I get a show tonight?” He teased.  
  
Luna had a playful tug at her lips. “I thought you were going to be a perfect gentleman.” She arched her back out to begin to unlace her corset. Once loosened, she took off the sheer cover she wore over her dress. Her arms and shoulders were exposed and she liked the tease of it. His eyes lingered and he cleared his throat and looked away.  
  
“You're correct.”  
  
“hmm, too bad,” she cooed, “I wanted you to be a bad boy.”  
  
She stifled the giggle when she saw him go rigid. Luna lifted the short sleeves that she tucked under her corset and pulled her arms through. She discarded her corset after she shimmed out of it. She took off her skirt and let her chemise air out over her body now that it was free from the outer clothing. She pressed her knee into the bed and tapped his shoulder. He turned over his shoulder with a smirk.  
  
His smirk dropped when he saw her serious expression. “Is everything alright? He asked her, jerked up and concern creased in his eyebrows.  
  
“I was going to ask you.” she said and chuckled with a head shake. “Julian, I know I tease and I know I am flirtatious but have I made you uncomfortable?”  
  
“No, no, no,” Julian explained with his hands as much as his words, “I just don't want to rush things, but then I do, but then you're eyes dazzle and you look at me as if I am something worth of love, lust and affection.” he gestured to himself.  
  
“I need you to stop saying that.” she cupped his cheek, “You are worthy of love, you are worthy of my affections and my sexual attraction to you.”  
  
“You're too sweet,” He whispered. Julian closed the distance and they kissed.  
  
“I don't have to be.” her breath ghosted on his lips, “I could be cruel if you wished it.”  
  
Julian's pupils dilated, “I think, I ah, would enjoy a little of that.” Their eyes were all over each other's features and then their hands explored every inch of each other. “Do you ah- are you sure?”  
  
“Yes!” Luna through her smile. She sighed when Julian raked his hands through her raven locks, and he pulled her into his lap. Now that her hair was freed from its braids it reached to the top of the sheets. With his auburn hair in her grip, she tugged his hair and head back. He keened as she kissed the nape of his neck and then gave it a tender bite. He groaned but she swallowed it in fervent kisses.  
  
“Shh.” she shushed him with her index finger on his kiss swollen lips. “Mazelinka is not that far, we don't need her to burst in again, do we?”  
  
Julian nodded in silent affirmation. Luna went back to biting his neck, his hand gripped her black chemise and his scratched lightly at her scalp. “Yes, my dear, yes Luna, harder.” She obeyed and tugged his shirt open more to bit hard down on his shoulder. He bit his lip instead of belting out his moan.  
  
She pulled away and tsked him, “I guess I am gonna have to gag you.” She paused for his permission and she felt his shaft grow harder under her. He nodded, his flushed face and his heavy lidded eyes were gorgeous. She felt herself get wetter. “Say it out loud for me, I need to hear you.” she caressed his bottom lip with her thumb.  
  
“Yes, gag me.” he nearly cried.  
  
The magician took one of her stockings off and used the part that was strapped above her knee to gag him with and tied it gingerly behind his soft red curls. She straddled him again and began to rub their clothed sexes together. Julian threw his head back and bucked up, one hand gripped her hip and the other supported his lean frame. Luna too advantage of the angle and exposure to kiss, nip and lick around his pectorals, his nipples and abdomen. His breath hitched and his grip tightened.  
  
The black haired magician leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. Her husky voice told him, “Don't scream now, Doctor, be a good boy and let me show you my adoration.”  
  
She waited for his nod, untiring his belt and unfastening his pants, she asked, “Julian please don't forget we can stop at any time- I will not be cross.”  
  
He nodded again and rubbed circles on her hip with his one hand. Luna gingerly placed the Doctor's hand on the sheets before she released his member. She looked up at him through her black lashes as she licked the soft tip of his cock. She sucked on the head and swirled her tongue around it. He bit the stocking in his mouth with muffled groans and grumbles. Hips bucked involuntarily until he calmed them. His one steel gray eye was locked onto her dark blue eyes and his hand gripped her hair gently.  
  
Luna had a feeling although he liked the pain- he did not like to hurt anyone else. Luna took him deeply and bobbed her head up and down- he tapped her shoulder frantically. She pulled up with a pop sound and arched a delicate eyebrow at him. “Do you wish to stop?”  
  
Julian, gagged and blush deep and red, shook his head, She reached up and took the gag out, he panted and said, “I wanted you to cum first.”  
  
She bit her lip and then grinned, “I want to do this, Julian, let me have fun.” She pouted.  
  
He gave his consent verbally and she replaced the gag and went back to working him with her hand and mouth. Swirling him around in her mouth and letting him break eye contact when he started to shake and let him orgasm wash over him. She almost gagged on the sudden squirt of warm semen, but she caught up with herself and swallowed. They went back to a lip lock and love bits on each shoulders and necks. Julian favored her right shoulder that the sleeve kept sliding down her pale shoulder. She bit him so hard she broke skin, she gasped and went to apologize but then his mark glowed and it vanished. He rolled his eyes back for a minute but then reached to bunch her chemise up.  
  
With a wag of her finger, she took off her other stocking and said, “No, I am not done having fun, do I have to tie your hands up?” He nodded eagerly.  
  
He let her tie his hands behind his back and she shoved him down. She straddled his hips and moved her hips in a figure eight pattern. She teased her chemise above her thighs and then dropped it back down with delicate fingers. Julian panted again- the strip tease made his ears red now.  
  
Luna kept the movement of her hips and lifted her chemise over her head and let the cool air harden her nipples and give her slight goose bumps. She sighed softly under her breath and then swiftly got out of her panties and rubbed her wet folds on his penis. She then lined them up and rocked herself down. She rode him, letting the slight curve of him hit that angle on her that made her keen. She kept it under her breath and adjusted her movements to cease the bed squeaking.  
  
She picked up the pace when he bucked and thrust up into meet her. They found their pattern and let their bodies speak. She felt the tightening in her walls that gripped him and the knot in her stomach. She bit her wrist to muffle her scream as she came on Julian, who cried beneath her and struggled against his restraint; although, she knew she didn't make them that tight.  
  
They came down from their highs like a lazy broke on a summer day. She got her stockings back and they tangled in each others arms. Sweet nothings spoken and Luna untangled herself and got dressed. She pulled up her stockings first, she noticed a snag in them from Julian's teeth but she was too lost in after glow to care. She tied her stocking above the knees, they were purple polka dots on white. She got her linen chemise back on and glanced over her shoulder to see Julian got himself back in order.  
  
He waggled his eyebrows at her and gave his best smolder and sexy pose and asked, “What, no round 2?”  
  
She chuckled and got into the arms he opened up for her. Luna did get him to drink the soup and they were both out, tangled in limbs and lost in each other's thoughts.


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put my reasoning for skipping number 5 on my tumblr.

I do want to publish it eventually but for a few reasons I decided to hold off on posting what I originally wrote for chapter 5. Prompt 6 is going to be published today.


	6. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt- Hot. 
> 
> GN readerxMuriel 
> 
> Rated M for non descriptive nudity and not graphically depicted sex. 
> 
> Summary: Muriel and MC find a way to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In true parent fashion, I had every intention of putting this up last night but my baby was having a rough night and I tended to her. I'm not sorry, because my baby comes first, just an explanation.

You found yourself sweating. Muriel's natural materials of his hut did not make it unbearable inside but it didn't help. It seemed designed more to keep heat in rather than expel. Although you wore the linen in your favorite color, you were still sticky and hot. Muriel, sweating as well, seemed slightly discontented but not fussed. You laid on the floor and watched Inana pant and lap lazily at her water dish. “Muriel, its hhoootttt.”  
  
“Yes it is.”  
  
“Let's cool down?” you asked and put a hand to your forehead to faux dramatics.  
  
Muriel looked up from his woodworking and nodded with a small smile. You jumped up and darted to the door, Inana on you heels with a happy howl. Muriel gingerly put his work into a basket and then followed. “There is a river down yonder, we can go there for a swim.”  
  
“Yes! Lead the way!”  
  
Muriel nodded, contented by your joy. You followed him through the forest and resisted the urge to run when you heard the babbling of the river. Muriel fell back and watched Inana rush off and splash into the water with a tail wag when she stopped to beckon you guys to get in. You threw off your top and bottoms and left yourself in undergarments and started to shed the items when you stopped at the coughing fit behind you. Muriel had a blush to rival Julian's hair in color.  
  
You blushed yourself, you bare shoes digging into the soft grass that decorated the sides of this river. “Uh, sorry, it's just so hot.” 

“I'm not bothered, are you bothered?” He wouldn't look at you.  
  
“I can put my clothes back on and get in that way.”  
  
“No, it's fine. Is it okay if I join you?”  
  
“Of course, do you want some help?” You offered as you pulled out of your shoes and then undergarments. Muriel nodded, trying not to gawk at you, and began to take off his shirt with your help. Then his pants and shoes. You took his head and rushed into the water as Inana danced around the two of you as you guys waded in further. You were neck deep and Muriel chest deep. You watched the shade from the trees near the river make lacy patterns on the surface that rippled as you swam. You ducked under and felt the cool water caress your features and your soul.  
  
Muriel came up after you and shook his hair out, his braids came out and his dark hair clung to his handsome face. You laughed and swam to him. With a swift kiss you two went to splashing each other. Muriel swam after you and caught you in a searing kiss.  
  
With your breath taken, you reconfigured your surroundings and then returned it. Muriel's lips went down your jaw and neck. He gave a sweet love bite and a tender kiss to follow. You sighed and massaged his scalp and kissed the side of his head. “Do you want to keep going?” you asked after you moaned when his kisses became more frantic across your collarbone and to the other side of your neck.  
  
“If that's okay?” He mumbled on your neck, you could see the flush on his features despite being buried in your neck.  
  
“Does the sun rise in the East?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Never mind, yes, yes, yes!” You gave your enthusiastic consent.  
  
Inana knew it was time for her to swim off and give you two privacy. If she could roll her eyes, she would. Humans.  
  
Your fingers roamed him and massaged him wherever you felt scars. Down his hard abs you went and stroked his member. He played and fingered at your entrance and helped with prepping you for his girth and length. You moaned encouragements for the forest to hear. Careful not to hurt you, Muriel arranged himself to rock into you, using his spit as a lubricant. He was gentle and patient. When he could and you gave him the nod he thrust in a steady manner until you both were riding your peaks out.  
  
You both swam around a little longer, washing off the sex from your bodies, not in shame but cleanliness. You both got each other dressed and headed back to the hut. You braided Muriel's hair back up and both of you made dinner for the night. With extra pets for Inana you guys enjoyed your comfortable silence and company into the night.


End file.
